Darkrai
'Character Info' Legendary Pokemon of the Sinnoh region and known for not only causing its victims to have nightmares, but feeding off of them as well. It’s evolutionary partner is Cresselia, and together Darkrai and Cresselia are associated with the New Moon and Full Moon respectively. Despite what most think, Darkrai does indeed have legs. When floating in midair Darkrai tucks its legs in with the rest of its body. Most don’t realize this as most Darkrai tend to prefer floating around as opposed to walking. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: A dark haze will appear around Darkrai as his body seems to flicker in and out of view as Darkrai laughs menacingly. Down Taunt: Darkrai will seemingly start to take a nap on the stage before waking up. Side Taunt: What looks like a thought bubble containing a nightmare from one of Darkrai’s current opponents will appear in front of him which Darkrai will eat before returning to the match. 'Entrance' A pool of shadows will be seen on the floor of the stage as Darkrai rises up out of them. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have dark sleepy bags under his eyes, two small black cloud-like appendages from his shoulders like Darkrai’s and a smoky white cloud-like appendage from his head like Darkrai’s head. Victory Poses # Darkness fills the scream as two blue eyes open as a menacing laugh is heard. # Darkrai will spin about in a dimly lit room and swipe its claw around. # Darkrai will appear to be nowhere at all before appearing out of its own shadow immediately in front of the camera with it zoomed in on its face for an attempt at a jump scare. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Dark Void: Charging up a dark ball of shadowy energy now too unlike that of Mewtwo’s Shadow Ball. Darkrai will throw this ball forward and if it makes contact with an opponent instead of sending them flying away it will instead do only a small amount of damage and put the opponent to sleep. The more damage an opponent has on them and the longer you spend charging this move will increase the amount of time that the opponent sleeps allowing for you to either run away or attack them further. 'Side Special' Dark Pulse: With this move Darkrai can throw a moderately sized energy projectile full of swirling pulsating energy which damages opponents on contact. Alternatively you can charge up this move to have it go from one energy sphere, to three smaller ones that fan out when thrown, to five even smaller ones that fan out further. Whether you send out one Dark Pulse, three, or five will depend on how long you charge up this move. Smaller Dark Pulses deal less damage and knockback than their bigger counterparts but the odds of hitting an opponent as well as your ability to control the space on the stage increases. 'Up Special' Ominous Wind: Spectral wisps of energy manifesting themselves like wind will swirl around Darkrai and carry him up into the air for a short distance. This attack does minimal damage to other players, but it can carry an opponent up with you dealing multiple hits of small damage. Unfortunately Ominous Wind isn’t doesn’t have that great a vertical distance which hinders Darkrai’s ability to recover. 'Down Special' Will-O-Wisp: At first glance this move will seem similar to Mega Man’s Leaf Shield, however it’s not quite that simple. Upon activation, 3 ghostly flames will surround themselves around Darkrai and lazily circle around him. Making physical contact with Darkrai while these flames are out can damage other players however it will also cause each flame that hits an opponent to disappear. If this move’s attack button is pressed again while any flame still encircles Darkrai, a single flame will shoot out in a straight line as a projectile. You can rapid fire each of these Will-O-Wisps or take your time firing them, however you can’t summon a full ring of three again until each of the flames is gone. 'Final Smash' Nightmare: A massive Dark Void will be thrust from Darkrai’s hands as it travels a short distance. Any opponents who are caught in its path get dragged into a cinematic as nightmarish creatures assault them. Zooming out, it’s revealed that they are actually asleep and being plagued by nightmares which Darkrai is consuming. This Final Smash will not only deal damage, but it can also heal Darkrai a small amount as well as he feeds off of the nightmares. When the Final Smash ends, no knockback will be dealt to the players. Instead, they will return to the stage asleep leaving them upon for further assault. In the case of any who were in the air when the Final Smash began they will be moved to the closest platform. Extra Skill Haze: Emitting a puff of dark cloudy smoke from its body, Darkrai will leave behind this smoky haze as it hands around on the stage for about 5 seconds. This haze will reset any stat buffs/debuffs of anyone that runs through it besides Darkrai itself. This will reset the effects of such items like the Timer and Poison Mushroom. As well as moves like Shulk’s Monado Arts and Mario’s Firebrand. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Darkrai’s main body will become a dark red. # Green - Darkrai’s main body will become a dark green. # Blue - Darkrai’s main body will become a dark blue. # Orange - Darkrai’s main body will become a dark Halloween orange while its smoky white appendage will become black. # White - Darkrai’s main body will become white while its smoky white appendage becomes a very dark gray. # Pink - Darkrai’s main body will become light pink. # Brown - Darkrai’s main body will become brown. # Cresselia - In reference to Cresselia, Darkrai’s body will become lavender, its red part light blue, and it’s smoky white appendange a light yellow. # Shiny Darkrai - To match it’s Shiny form, Darkrai’s main body will become a light purple and his red part will become pink.